Sister
by iluvaikka
Summary: Dave has hidden things from his Master. When a family secret is revealed, who shall help them. When the Sister comes and reclaims her kin, what will the darkness do? They will shudder in fear, for the Light will triumph. Read and Reivew People!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to the Original Characters**

The Stutlers

Name - Hadriana Jasmine Potter {Stutler}  
Age - 30 {looks 25}  
Date of Birth - 12:00 Midnight July 31st 1980  
Place of Birth - St Mungos Hoaspital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, UK  
Mother - Yvonne Stutler nee Evans {Birth - deceased} Lily Evans-Potter {Adopted - deceased}  
Father - Derek Stutler {Birth} James Harold Potter {Adopted - deceased}  
Siblings - David Stutler and Tobias Stutler  
Hair -  
Glamour - Shoulder-length messy coal-black hair that sticks up in any and all directions, curls, waves and has the tips died green and gold, there are purple streaks in there as well.  
Reality - Waist-length red-gold hair that is straight and silky with a slight wave a the top, middle and bottom, there are a few strategically placed curls around the face, the tips, ends etc. are died black while there are streaks of green, gold and purple as well.  
Skin -  
Glamour - Pale peach skin with a lightning bolt scar on the forehead and a few blemishes, there are no piecirings, however there are a few scars, such as a small scar that runs from below her left eye to the edge of her lip.  
Reality - Milky-white peach skin with a faint lighting bolt scar on the forehead and belmish free, her ears are pierced, as is her nose, she has a small tattoo on each facial cheek, one on her right wrist and one on her back, a star on her right cheek, a moon on her left, a circling vine tribal design on her wrist and a large ying yang dragon on her back.  
Lips -  
Glamour - Small yet slightly thin salmon-pink lips that are set in a perpetual frown because she hardly ever seems to actually smile at people, she smirks, she glares but she doesn't smile.  
Reality - Full, pouty, petal-pink lips that are perpetually in a seductive, secretive smile, this is because she knows things that other's do not, luckily she doesn't have Dumbledore's obnoxious twinkle yet..  
Eyes -  
Glamour - Large emerald green eyes that have a slight Chinese tilt to them, thin black eyelashes and slightly bushy eyebrows, with a rather small pupil in the eye, makes her seem rather cute and cuddly when she is anything but.  
Reality - Large and alluring, slight Chinese title, thick black eyelashes and thin slanting eyebrows, cat-like slitted pupil {left eye} bright leafy emerald green {right eye} bright oceanic sapphire blue, makes her intimidating.  
Clothing -  
School - Black ankle boots {like a black version of Raven's shoes from Teen Titans}, Anne Klein fall/winter black dress pants, Van Heusen Womans No Wrinkle white Oxford Shirt, black Hogwarts robe, black witches cap, iron-rim gold rectangle glasses.  
Everyday - Black thight high leather buckle boots, black leather tights, black leather motorcycle arm gloves, white peasants shirt, black and purple Visual Kei corset-top, black and purple Visual Kei skirt, silver ring with amythist stone and contact lenses.

Name - Tobias Stutler  
Age - 40 {looks 35}  
Date of Birth - 6:00 am April 14th 1970  
Place of Birth - Los Angeles Good Samaritan Hospital  
Mother - Yvonne Stutler nee Evans {deceased}  
Father - Derek Stutler  
Siblings - David Stutler and Hadriana Potter {Stutler}  
Hair -  
Before his marriage - Chin-length and dark brown, brushed usually into a style usually worn by salesmen and accountants, the side swipe style.  
After marriage - Shoulder-length and spiky, dark brown almost black with purple streaks.  
Skin - Milky peach with a few scars and piercings but hardly any blemishes.  
Lips - Thin yet full and slightly pouty, pale-pink, has a loop lip-ring on the right bottom edge.  
Eyes - Slightly large, slight Chinese tilt, dark blue, almost purple  
Clothing -  
Before Marriage - Suits and casual yet smart clothes, such as jeans and button up shirts etc.  
After marriage - Black leather bondage-pants, purple tank-top, black trench coat and black platform-boots

Name - Derek Stutler  
Age - 60 {looks 55}  
Date of birth - 10:00 am August 5th 1950  
Place of Birth - Colorado Springs Community Hospital  
Mother - Bernadette Stutler nee Williams  
Father - Christopher Stutler {deceased}  
Siblings - Mary Stewart nee Stutler {deceased}  
Hair - Thining, almost completely bald, gunmetal-grey  
Skin - pale with slight tan, some liver spots beginning to show  
Lips - thin and chapped, pale-pink  
Eyes - Small and narrow, milky pale blue, slight blindeness due to age.  
Clothing - Normally wears a bathrobe.

Name - Clarissa Stutler nee Thompson  
Age - 39  
Date of Birth - 11:00 am September 1st 1971  
Place of Birth - RVI {Royal Victoria Infirmary} Newcastle, UK  
Mother - Jessica Thompson nee Delacroix  
Father - Melbourne Thompson  
Siblings - None  
Hair - Elbow-length, golden-blonde with silver and black streaks, curly  
Skin - darkly tanned  
Lips - Full, plump, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Large, Golden brown  
Clothing - Gothic Lolita style skirt and corset top coloured black and gold

Name - Marybeth Stutler  
Age - 15  
Date of Birth - 03:00 am Feburary 12th 1995  
Place of Birth - New York Memorial Hospital  
Mother - Clarissa Stutler nee Thompson  
Father - Tobias Stutler  
Siblings - Samantha Stutler, Jeremy Stutler and George Stutler  
Hair - Shoulder-length, dark brown  
Skin - Tanned  
Lips - Full, pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Large, Chinese title, Golden Brown  
Clothing - Jeans and T-Shirts

Name - George Stutler  
Age - 15  
Date of Birth - 03:15 am Feburary 12th 1995  
Place of Birth - New York Memorial Hospital  
Mother - Clarissa Stutler nee Thompson  
Father - Tobias Stutler  
Siblings - Marybeth Stutler, Jeremey Stutler and Samantha Stutler  
Hair - Chin-length, dark blonde  
Skin - Tanned  
Lips - thin yet pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Large, Chinese title, Chocolate brown  
Clothing - Jeans and T-Shirts

Name - Jeremy Stutler  
Age - 10  
Date of Birth - 09:00 am March 3rd 2000  
Place of Birth - Blackpool Crown Hospital  
Mother - Hadriana Potter/Stutler {birth} Clarissa Stutler nee Thompson {adopted}  
Father - Unknown {birth} Tobias Stutler {adopted}  
Siblings - Marybeth Stutler, Samantha Stutler and George Stutler; Max Holloway  
Hair - Shoulder-length, black and brown  
Skin - Pale  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Large, Dark Green, Chinese tilt  
Clothing - Jeans and T-Shirts

Name - Samantha Stutler  
Age - 10  
Date of Birth - 09:10 am March 3rd 2000  
Place of Birth - Blackpool Crown Hospital  
Mother - Hadriana Potter/Stutler {birth} Clarissa Stutler nee Thompson {adopted}  
Father - Unknown {birth} Tobias Stutler {adopted}  
Siblings - Marybeth Stutler, Jeremy Stutler and George Stutler; Max Holloway  
Hair - Shoulder-length, black and brown  
Skin - Pale  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Large, Dark Blue, Chinese tilt  
Clothing - Jeans and T-Shirts

The Delacours/ Delacroix

Name - Fluer Delacour  
Age - 33  
Date of Birth - 07:50 am May 16th 1977  
Place of Birth - Madame Rienette's Hospital for Magical Ailments  
Mother - Regina Delacour nee Delacroix  
Father - Tristan Delacour  
Siblings - Gabrielle Delacour and Hadriana Potter  
Hair - Waist-length platinum blonde, straight and silky  
Skin - pale, moonlit glow  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Sapphire blue  
Clothing - Dress robes

Name - Gabrielle Delacour  
Age - 26  
Date of Birth - 17:20 pm April 26th 1984  
Place of Birth - Madame Rienette's Hospital for Magical Ailments  
Mother - Regina Delacour nee Delacroix  
Father - Tristan Delacour  
Siblings - Fluer Delacour and Hadriana Potter  
Hair - Waist-length, platinum blonde, straight and silky  
Skin - pale, moonlit glow  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Sapphire blue  
Clothing - Dress robes

Name - Regina Delacour nee Delacroix  
Age - 55  
Date of Birth - 05:40 am January 31st 1955  
Place of Birth - Madame Rienette's Hospital for Magical Ailments  
Mother - Saphira Delacroix nee Delacour  
Father - Reginald Delacroix  
Siblings - none  
Hair - Waist-length, platinum blonde, straight and silky  
Skin - pale, moonlit glow  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Sapphire blue  
Clothing - Dress robes

Name - Tristan Delacour  
Age - 56  
Date of Birth - 15:50 pm June 12th 1956  
Place of Birth - Madame Rienette's Hospital for Magical Ailments  
Mother - Juliana Delacour nee Delacroix  
Father - Maximillion Delacour  
Siblings - none  
Hair - Shoulder-length, golden blonde, straight and silky  
Skin - pale, moonlit glow  
Lips - Full, pouty, petal-pink  
Eyes - Sapphire blue  
Clothing - Dress robes

The Blakes

Name - Tabitha Blake  
Age - 31  
Date of Birth - 07:40 am July 1st 1981  
Place of Birth - Blake Manor  
Mother - Yasmin Blake nee Black {deceased}  
Father - Giles Blake {deceased}  
Siblings - Hadriana Potter and Rory Blake  
Hair - Shoulder-length, brown  
Skin - Pale tan  
Lips - Full, pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Leaf Green  
Clothing - Battle Robes

Name - Rory Blake  
Age - 15  
Date of Birth - 19:50 pm June 10th 1995  
Place of Birth - Blake Manor  
Mother - Yasmin Blake nee Black {deceased}  
Father - Giles Blake {deceased}  
Siblings - Hadriana Potter and Tabitha Blake  
Hair - Shoulder-length, brown  
Skin - Pale tan  
Lips - Full, pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Leaf Green  
Clothing - Battle Robes

The Halloways

Name - Max Halloway  
Age - 5  
Date of Birth - 01:09 am April 10th 2005  
Place of Birth - Potter Manor  
Mother - Sabrina Halloway nee Richardson {deceased} Hadriana Potter {adoption}  
Father - Ulrich Halloway {deceased}  
Siblings - Samantha and Jeremy Stutler and Michelle Holloway  
Hair - Chin-length, Blood Red  
Skin - Pale  
Lips - Full, pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Wine Red  
Clothing - Dress Robes

Name - Michelle Holloway  
Age - 7  
Date of Birth - 11:10 am July 13th 2003  
Place of Birth - St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, UK~  
Mother - Sabrina Halloway nee Richardson {deceased} Hadriana Potter {adoption}  
Father - Ulrich Halloway {deceased}  
Siblings - Samantha and Jeremy Stutler and Max Holloway  
Hair - Elbow-length, Blood Red and Golden Blonde  
Skin - Pale  
Lips - Full, pouty, pale-pink  
Eyes - Wine Red  
Clothing - Dress Robes


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, now everyone has met the OCs things can start to be done, yes Harry Potter is a girl in this and is the Older Sister of Dave Stutler, she is also the reincarnation of a very powerful mage.

Before I properlly begin the story I need some help from the readers.

Should Hadriana be paired with Drake, Balthazar or Horvath? Personally I think Hadriana would be best paired with either Drake of Balthazar, and I lean more towards Balthazar.

Should the Halloway's play a large role in the story or not?

Should the Delacour's be related to one of the Sorcerers/Sorceresses i.e Veronica, Balthazar, Horvath etc?

~ Iluvaikka ~ Crystal Warrior of the Shadowed Heart ~


End file.
